In prior art business communication switching systems (also referred to as PBXs), conference calls suffer from a major problem. This problem is trying to set up the conference call at a time when all of the telephone station sets are idle. If two individuals are talking on a telephone call and wish to add a third person, one of the individuals actuates a conference button on their station set and upon receiving dial tone, dials the third party. If the third party is idle, the third party answers; and then, the dialing party actuates the conference button a second time to bring all three individuals into a conference call. The problem arises when the third person is busy, and it is necessary to periodically try to establish a conference with that third person. This is not only frustrating for the two individuals engaged in the telephone call, but also can be expensive if the type of call is a video call between the first two individuals. It is also expensive since useful conversation does not occur until the third person is added. A similar situation arises where a conference call is to be set up among a number of station sets. A great deal of time can be wasted for many people if one or two of the individuals of the proposed conference are busy on their telephones while the conference call is being set up. Once again, the costs becomes important if it is a video conference call.
Within prior art business communication switching systems, a meet-me conference call can overcome some of the difficulties described in the previous paragraph. A meet-me conference call is set up by each of the individuals dialing a conferencing bridge such as that provided by the Alliance dedicated teleconferencing service from AT&T. The meet-me conference does not solve the problem when a conference is being set up that was not prearranged. Even in a prearranged conference, time and money can be wasted while members of the conference wait for one or two conference members to dial into the conferencing bridge.